Technology Love (ShardxNicole One-shot Story)
by Sonic3CDKK
Summary: A short ShardxNicole story that takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe).


**Technology Love**

 **New Mobotropolis, Late Afternoon**

On a bench near the Lake of Rings, Sonic and Sally are both relaxing together after another busy day of being on the defense. Robotnik attacked the city again and it took nearly the whole morning and afternoon to stop his assault. They thought things had been finished, but Robotnik sent his newest Metal Sonic model to put more pressure on the metropolitan.

Sally stares at Sonic with curiosity, wondering why he didn't choose to take on Metal Sonic. The blue hedgehog had his arm around her, with his eyes closed. His face was mellow as well. He wasn't smiling or frowning, he was just… still.

Sally: "Hey, Blue?"

After some silence, Sonic opened one of his eyes to look at her: "Hmm?"

Sally: "You're being awfully quiet right now. Is something on your mind?"

Sonic opened both eyes, giving his full attention: "Nah. Just chilling."

Sally smiled slightly while rolling her eyes: "I can see that... I do find it strange that you didn't volunteer to take care of Metal Sonic. Considering your constant need for action, I figured it was pretty much a guarantee that you would."

Sonic: "I did wanna take him on, Sal. But I got contacted by Shard through my transceiver and he kept telling me that he wanted to do it instead. He mentioned something about "proving himself" and that he wanted to "change how people view him"."

Sonic frowned very slightly: "I guess I kinda feel for the guy, even though he tried to kill me and Tails."

Sally: "You're talking about the volcano incident, aren't you? He ended up saving you two and sacrificing himself, correct?"

Sonic: "Yeah. That's when we first saw that spark of good in him."

Sally: "Ah, so he sees fighting Metal Sonic as way of gaining more trust from the citizens. As a way of changing their perception of him, right?"

Sonic shrugged: "Exactly. That's why I don't mind stepping down this time."

Sally smile grew wider: "Well, that was very considerate of you."

Sonic smirked at Sally: "Eh, it's whatever. I've had enough action for today after the attack on the city. That, and I'm pretty comfortable where I'm sitting right now." 

The hedgehog brought his partner a bit closer and leaned his head on hers, taking in the scent of her soft hair.

Sally let out a small giggle: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel comfortable where I'm at too."

Both of them beam at each for a little and share a kiss. A few moments later, Nicole appeared in the area with a panicky expression. She looked around until she spotted the couple.

Nicole: "Sonic!"

Sonic and Sally stopped kissing, instead focusing on the lynx. The panicked expression made both of them stand up.

Sonic: "What's up, Nicole? Everything-"

Nicole interrupted: "I apologize but there's no time to explain! Something happened to Shard at the Great Wastes and his vitals are fading! You're the only one fast enough to arrive on time! Please retrieve him before it's too late!"

Knowing the urgency of the situation, Sonic states: "Sure, Nicole. I'll bring him back."

Without any hesitation, the Blue Blur took off. Nicole dropped to her knees, her sad expression getting worse. Sally made her way towards the holo-lynx, wanting to comfort her.

Sally: "Nicole, what happened? Talk to me."

Nicole gazed up at the princess, trying her hardest stay composed: "I don't know…. I was monitoring Shard's vitals so I could determine how his fight was progressing. Everything was fine until I saw his power levels dropping rapidly. He contacted me as this occurred…"

 ** _*Flashback*_**

The Great Wastes, 5 minutes ago…

Shard: "If I gotta go… we go together!"

Shard charged right into Metal Sonic, intent on removing the power core in his chest.

Metal Sonic began resisting: "Warning-self-termination imminent."

Shard gritted his teeth: "It's not about me! It never was! And I've got to end you if I want to save her… and the city!"

Metal Sonic finally got one of his claws lose to scratch Shard's face, causing both to plummet into the ground. Once more, Shard tried to take out Metal's power core.

Metal Sonic: "All of target data stored in power gem core…Weakness detected. Eliminating."

At that instant, Metal Sonic chose to self-destruct, heavily damaging Shard while flinging him away in the process. When he landed, Shard was missing his left leg and right arm. One of his ears had broken off too.

Shard opened his radio signal and spoke: "Shard *kzt!* to N-nicole...copy?"

Nicole answered right away: "I copy, but your signal is weak! Are you okay?!"

Shard: "Haha-no. *zvk!* No, I n-need an emergency pick-up. G-great *vzt!* Wastes…Metal S-sonic is down. *wrvp!* Not really my doing, but hey…*kzzt!* I'm surviving long enough to gloat!"

Nicole: "Hang on! I've got agents on the way!"

Shard smiled slightly, his eyes slowly dimming as he continues losing power: "Tell them… w-warn them… Metal is *szk!* more dangerous. Eggman will… *kzk!* rebuild… more than just a weapon now...much more… A-and Nicole? *kshk!* Y-you're…*kssshk!*"

Nicole gasped: "Shard? Shard?!"

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

Nicole covered her eyes: "Sally, he's...he's-"

Sally put her arms around Nicole to prevent the lynx from crying: "Nicole, he's going to be fine. Sonic will bring him back here in time. There's no need to worry."

Her digital "sister" only responded by hugging back.

 **The Great Wastes, Present Time…**

Sonic showed up to the edge of the wasteland before coming to a complete stop. He squinted and analyzed the area ahead. A big cloud of smoke was seen in the distance which made Sonic jolt towards it.

Sonic (thoughts): 'Oh, man. That doesn't look good...'

Once he was at the crash site, his eyes widened. Metal Sonic parts were everywhere and Shard was barely clinging on to his life.

The blue blur picked up the damaged robot carefully: "Yo, Shard! You still with me, dude!?"

Shard smirked: "I n-never would've g-guessed that I'd get s-saved by you of all p-people."

Sonic rolled his eyes: "Just hang on. I'll get you to Uncle Chuck."

Shard started to fall into emergency standby mode: "C-cool…"

The hedgehog jumped in shock: "Aw, crud..."

He took off at full speed, not wanting to lose another ally to Eggman. When he arrived at the entrance of the city, Uncle Chuck was already waiting for him with a stretcher.

Uncle Chuck: "Sonny, over here!"

A sharp turn was taken by the blue hedgehog before screeching to a halt. He put Shard on the stretcher and his uncle was taken by surprise as he analyzed the damage to the black and gold robot. The citizens in the nearby vicinity were shocked to see the state Shard was in too.

Sonic: "Whaddaya think, Unc?"

Uncle Chuck: "The damage he sustained is extensive… it'll take a while to get him back to full strength. Was he able to defeat Metal Sonic? Or is he still out there?"

The people nearby were listening in...

Sonic crossed his arms while staring off to the side: "Yeah. He was blown into a bunch of pieces when I showed up. Something tells me Shard tried to sacrifice himself again by self destructing. I don't think Metal's gone for good though. Knowing Eggman, he'll probably get rebuilt again."

The news of Shard willingly giving up his life for the city fell on the ears of the nearby citizens. They all decided to leave the area, spreading the news of this supposed nobility from the previously malevolent robot.

Uncle Chuck stared directly at Sonic: "We'll be ready to deal with Metal Sonic again when the time comes. Right now, I'm going to take Shard to Secret HQ for repairs. I'll make sure to keep you updated on his status."

Sonic smiled and gave his uncle a thumbs up: "Thanks, unc. I gotta get back to Sal and Nicole now."

Uncle Chuck nodded: "Go ahead. I'll speak to you later."

With that being said, the Blur Blur took off in the direction towards to the Lake of Rings. The wind created from his speed quickly got the attention of Sally and Nicole as he passed by. The sight of Sonic made Nicole jump to her feet.

Nicole: "Sonic?! Is Shard…?!"

Sonic waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal: "Shard's fine, Nicole. He was pretty banged up, but Uncle Chuck is gonna fix him."

Nicole was only slightly relieved as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath: "You have my gratitude. Thank you so much for getting him here in time…"

The amount of concern Nicole was showing Shard made the blue hedgehog skeptical.

Sonic: "Why are you getting so bent outta shape over him, anyways. There something we should know?"

The question made Nicole blush slightly: "I… it's… it's confidential…"

Now Sally was curious and raised an eyebrow: "Confidential? Nicole, what do you mean? Are you saying you have feelings for him?"

Nicole shut her eyes with an exasperated expression: "...I experience this strange sensation around him. It's hard to describe but... I feel like he understands me… we are similar in some ways… I... I'm unsure… there are still some emotions I can't comprehend properly…"

Sonic laughed: "Hahaha! Sounds to me like you totally have the hots for Shard!"

A sharp pain was felt in Sonic's side after this.

A frowning Sally had dug her elbow into him and whispered: "Cut it out, Sonic. This isn't something to joke about."

Sonic rubbed the side of his torso with his own grimace: "Alright, alright, I get it. You didn't have to elbow me."

Nicole: "Regardless of how I feel, I'd like to know where he is. Where did Sir Charles take him?"

Sonic: "To Secret HQ, but-"

Nicole started to disappear making the hedgehog reach out: "Hold on, Nicole!"

It was too late, however. Nicole was gone just like that.

Sally grabbed the hedgehog's hand: "Leave her be for now, Blue."

Sonic: "...should we check on her later then?"

Sally shook her head: "No. We shouldn't get involved with personal matters like this. I'm sure Nicole will let us know when she wants to talk."

Sonic shrugged: "Whatever you say, princess."

Both stood in silence briefly…

Sonic: "So, what do you wanna do now? I was gonna check up to see how Tails and Rote are doing at the science center. You?"

Sally: "Actually, I was planning to visit Bunnie and Amy. I haven't spoken to either of them 1 on 1 in a while."

Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist with that silly grin of his: "That's cool with me. Talk to ya later then?"

Sally smiled back: "Mmhmm."

Both kiss again before heading to their respective destinations.

 **Secret HQ, Lab Room…**

Nicole appeared in front of the entryway of said lab. Hearing the loud, mechanical noises inside made her anxious. She peaked her head into the room and gasped at the sight of the damaged robot.

Nicole quickly ventured towards him: "Sir Charles?"

Uncle Chuck froze, not expecting someone so soon: "Nicole?"

The lynx stood over Shard, assessing his lost limbs: "How...how severe is his condition?"

Uncle Chuck frowned: "Not good in the slightest. Apparently he chose to self-destruct, taking Metal Sonic with him. It'll take a couple months to gather the right parts and repair him. His power gem core got cracked too…"

Nicole's anxiety was increasing: "Meaning?"

Uncle Chuck: "Meaning that the energy is fading from it fast. We'll have to get him a new one soon and there's a chance that his personality might be lost. He'll be a clean slate."

Nicole took Shard's normal hand and dropped to her knees. Tears started hitting the floor.

"N-no… there...there has to be something I can do to assist him. I was beginning to enjoy the presence of another AI in my system… I was just g-getting to know him…"

She lifted her head and looked straight at Chuck: "Please, there must be something I can do."

Seeing the program cry made the hedgehog across from her think to himself. He was in deep thought, until finally, something came to his mind.

Uncle Chuck: "I think I may have something. The usb plug from his arm cannon is still intact. Perhaps we can upload his personality into one of our networks before the power core loses all of its energy?"

Nicole's optimism went up, "Y-yes! That can work! Lend me the drive so I can upload it into my network. I should be able to recreate his body in the digital world."

After cleaning it off a little, the hedgehog handed the usb cable to her: "Here you are."

Nicole's smile finally appeared: "Thank you. This means more to me than you know."

Uncle Chuck returned the gesture: "Sure thing. Be sure to keep that data safe until we can get a new core and restore his body. We can upload it back in once it's repaired."

Nicole nodded: "Of course."

With his personality data now in her possession, Nicole logged into her network and entered the virtual version of New Mobotropolis. Immediately she began reconstructing his VR body. Once finished, she uploaded the personality data into it. The body glowed an intense green, dimming down little by little. Shard's eyes turned on slowly, his vision getting clearer at a steady pace. When he was fully online, he frantically looked around in confusion.

Shard: "Huh… the heck is going on? How am I-"

He stopped when felt a couple of soft arms wrap around his chest,

Nicole: "Oh, thank goodness…"

Shard looked down and blushed when he saw it was Nicole crying.

Nicole: "Thank goodness I saved you…"

Being unsure if he could hug back or not, Shard just awkwardly looked to the side: "Uhhh, Nicole? How am I here? And how is my body not a complete wreck right now?"

Nicole finally let go and wiped her tears, before smiling: "I... was able to save your personality data before your power core was depleted of all its energy. Your in the virtual world right now with a new body I built."

Shard's eyes widened in shock: "So that means my real body is…"

Nicole finished his sentence: "Being repaired at the moment. Once Sir Charles is done, we can reupload you back into it."

Both stared at each other for a bit before Nicole frowned: "Would you care to elaborate what was going through your mind when you decided to self destruct? Did it occur to you how much I would miss your presence? Could you ever conceive how much it would affect me?"

Shard motioned towards himself: "Woah, woah! Me? Self-destruct? If I did that, **_I_** would've been the one in tiny pieces. It was Metal Sonic who self-destructed."

Nicole tried to use her logical side to think. In her mind that definitely made the most sense. Still, that didn't stop her from being scared out of her matrix.

Nicole's expression became sad once more: "I suppose you're right… however, I was so worried that you were gone. I don't want you to go."

Shard didn't want her to cry again so he hugged Nicole, catching her off guard. She quickly hugged back though.

Shard: "My bad… I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I didn't have a choice but to give it my all. It was the only way I could keep you safe. The only way I could keep the city safe."

Nicole: "I understand. Just be a bit more cautious next time… I, umm... like having you in my network…"

Shard smirked at her, making the lynx blush lightly: "Well I, uhh… like being in your network too."

Both of them stood up and sat on a nearby bench.

Shard: "So, how long is it going to take for my body to be repaired?"

Nicole: "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but approximately 2 months was the estimation Sir Charles made."

Shard: "Seriously?! Aw, man! That means I'm stuck here for two months?"

Nicole smiled: "Yes, but there's no need to panic. I'll remain here to keep you company."

Her statement definitely caught Shard off guard: "Really?! But what about your friends and the other-"

Nicole interrupted with a kiss, throwing the bot's circuitry for a serious loop. It didn't take long for him to kiss back.

When their lips separated, Nicole's smile stayed the same: "I can visit my friends while still being able to stay with you. As you know, I am the guardian of this city. I can go anywhere I want, whenever I want."

Shard tried to keep his blush down: "I mean, if you're sure…"

Nicole placed a hand on his metallic cheek: "I am. Besides, how else will I get to know you better?"

Shard's smug smile finally appeared: "True."

Realizing the amount of freedom they had in the virtual world, the two began to think of all the different activities they could do together. There was no end to the amount of fun they could have after all. So even though he had to wait 2 months for his new body, Shard didn't care. He was going to make the most out of this time with his favorite holo-lynx. The lynx that, to him, was perfectly coded.

 **End**


End file.
